


Nightmares and a dream

by Infernokitty94



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernokitty94/pseuds/Infernokitty94
Summary: Short first chapter, more to come later.Jett had been hit by a nasty spike blast, and had been having nightmares ever since. Her roommate sage was worried about not just as a healer, but as a friend.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Nightmares and a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time ever writing fanfic, so dont expect much.

Jett felt a beed of sweat roll down her forehead. She shivered as she touched the cold metal of the spike defuser. It was a horrible feeling, not knowing if you had enough time or not. By the time she started she already knew it was to late. The loud beep of the spike turned into a steady one. She turned around and dashed, this was the first time in a long time she felt fear. 

**Boom**

The earth shook violently. Jett was scared, and she was never scared. However being engulfed in the darkness of the explosion, she was terrified. 

Jett screamed as she bolted up in her bed, she was breathing heavy and soaked in sweat. Sage, who was working at her desk across the room whipped around.

”Jett are you ok?” Sage asked worriedly.

“Yeah fine.” She said shortly “Just a bad dream.”   
  
Sage wanted to press it, but she saw how tired the girl looked and wanted to let her get back to sleep. “Ok just remember you can talk to me if you need it.” 

“Yeah whatever, I said Im fine!” Jett snapped back. She immediately felt bad, Sage was a good friend to her and just cared. For a few seconds she thought about taking up Sages offer to talk, but ended up deciding against it. She closed her eyes, knowing more nightmares were to come. 

Jett woke up not to her alarm blaring in her ear, but to Sage gently shaking her shoulder. Jett pulled away quickly and looked up at her. 

“What time is it?” She asked groggily

”12:30.” Sage replied “I lied and told brimstone that I needed to do a physical evaluation today so you could sleep in.” 

“Thanks Sage, You’re the best” Jett said, happy she could get some sleep.

”However,” Sage responded quickly. “I am going to do a mental evaluation.” She said getting ready for the incoming argument.

Jetts face dropped, she was caught off guard, she thought she had been doing an good job keeping the nightmares a secret. “Mental evaluation?” Jett said offended. “Why?”

”Jett you wake up every night screaming, and you can’t even do a practice defuse without getting antsy. Im worried about you.“ Sage said honestly.

Jett was about to start arguing but she knew it was over, she wanted to get over this herself but she just couldn't. “I-Im sorry.” Jett said starting to cry, she never cried she was a wind assassin. When people heard her name _they_ were the ones who got scared. 

Now it was Sages turn to be caught off guard. She didn't expect Jett to go down this easy. Sage put one hand on Jett back and started rubbing it. “Shh, let it out Jett, let it out.” She cooed. With her other hand she pulled out her phone and texted Brimstone, telling him to excuse her and Jett from training for the day.

Once Jett had calmed down Sage offered to go make some hot chocolate for the pair. Jett agreed and got up to get dressed, still in her pjs. Jett looked at herself in the mirror, still littered with scars from that day. Once she was dressed she walked back outside. 

Sage was waiting for her with two white mugs. “You can go.” Jett said as she took one.

”Why would I do that?” Sage said confused.

“I know you wanted to train with Phoenix and Viper today.” Jett explained as she sat down on the other side of the table.

”Yes, but I would rather be here with you Jett.” Sage replied. “I do need to check up on how your wounds are healing.” 

“It happened months ago, they’re just scars now.” Jett said. “Buttt I guess you are the healer.” She added after a pause. Jett then rolled up her pant leg to where the worst of her injury was, she didn't want Sage to see her like this. When the explosion happened Sage was on a mission and Jett was tended to by viper. Sage hadn't seen her scars, and Jett knew it was unreasonable but she didn't want her to.

Sage started poking around and looking at the scars, without an expression. Jett was starting to get antsy, she was getting more self conscious by the second. Sage then lifted her shirt a bit to look at her abdomen. 

“I know I'm ugly.” Jett blurted out, breaking the silence. 

“I think you’re beautiful.” Sage responded without skipping a beat.

”Really?” Jett asked doubtfully

”Of course.” Sage said dropping her shirt back down, and hugging her. At first Jett flinched, but then melted into the hug. “You’re the most beautiful girl I know.” Sage said as Jett blushed into her shoulder. 

”Come here.” Sage said as she led Jett over to to her bed. “You need more sleep, you haven't had a good one in months.”

Jett laid down and looked Sage in the eye. “Can you stay with me just for tonight?” Jett asked utterly aware of how weird it sounded, but Jett couldn't think of another way to get rid of the nightmares. She loved Sage and the more she thought about it, it wasn't just as a friend.

”Ill be here as long as you need.” Sage replied. 

As they cuddled Jett started feeling the pull of sleep, and for the first time in a long time she wasn't scared of it. Because she didn't have to worry about nightmares, she had dreams right with her all along. Sage. Sage was her dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, criticism is appreciated.


End file.
